Unsaid
by FictionDreamer3000
Summary: Sometimes, friends keep secrets from each other. And Danny's kept the secret of his ghost half from all of his friends, even Tucker and Sam. Now, Sam knows that Danny is lying to them, and she wants to know the truth. But what about that superhero ghost, Danny Phantom, that keeps distracting her?
1. Chapter 1

**Unsaid**

**Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton.

Danny Fenton is weird. Danny Fenton is stupid. Danny Fenton is a freak.

That's what people think of him.

So what?

So what if he runs off whenever a ghost attacks, or if he freaks out when we talk about ghosts, or if he is recently very secretive?

He is probably just afraid of ghosts, like everyone else is in this town.

Ever since Amity Park was had begun to be bombarded with ghost attacks, everyone is scared. And the attacks only started four months ago. That was also when Danny started acting differently. So it makes sense that his strange behavior is only the result of a fear of the evil that shadows the town much too often.

I- well, yeah I get scared too, but who couldn't? Evil. Ghosts. Attacking.

Not exactly the most pleasant thing.

At least the town has Danny Phantom, the superhero ghost that has saved the town countless times.

But I'm not going to be all mushy about the hero. In fact, I don't really care that much about him, not like Paulina.

The only thing that really intrigues me about him is that he seems familiar. Maybe he got his look from somewhere or someone else? The ghost boy just doesn't make sense sometimes, even if he is the hero.

So what?

So what if he saves the town all the time? It's not as big of a deal as the news and the other kids make it seem. We have bigger things to think about. For one, why do so many ghosts attack our town specifically? Why not Los Angeles, or Miami, or Chicago? What makes the small town of Amity Park so interesting to ghosts?

The whole thing is a stupid concept.

The evil ghosts attack the city, then the superhero ghost with a name like Danny Phantom flies in to save the freaking day.

I mean, I'm not saying that it's annoying what he does, it's just that this is so much like a superhero movie or something.

And I'm not going to lie, most ghosts are kind of really creepy. Just the way I like it.

Ghosts aren't the priority of my thoughts, though, so don't think that I'm some sort of fanatic.

I may be into dark things, because I'm goth, but ghosts aren't exactly my thing.

Unlike Danny's parents, who would almost die for a chance to capture a ghost. And they try to get Danny and Jazz to feel the same way, as ghost hunters. But Danny seems... well... ghosts aren't his thing either.

And that's fine, who needs ghosts anyways?

They only destroy the town and try to take it over, except for Phantom of course.

Tucker handed me a chip. "Do you want one?" His words were as blurred as his mouth was full while he spoke.

I gave him a look of disgust. "No thanks... I'm good"

Tucker was devouring the small bag of chips and the sandwich filled with meat that he brought from home for lunch. Danny was eating the school lunch, and didn't seem to enjoy it very much. It was a school lunch, after all. I was eating a salad, as usual, but what can I say? I like my salads.

In an instant, Paulina erupted in a scream that could make glass break and animals whimper, pulling us from our conversations and towards the focus of her.

She pointed to her lunch tray with her perfectly manicured finger as the tray levitated with a ghostly vibe.

I was kind of glad to see her afraid, and trembling. I'm not mean or anything, I just hate her. Why must Danny like her?

The other students gasped, screamed, stared, or ran. Suddenly, the wavering fright in the air became more solid when a loud, ground-shaking crash was heard from the kitchen. The other lunches began to float in the cold air, and came together to blend into one giant blob of meat and lunch remains.

Almost every student shrieked and ran, except for me and a few others, as the ghostly mixture of foods formed a mouth and let out an intense wail.

I turned to Danny and Tucker, and Tucker was still standing there in absolute shock regardless of the fact that ghosts attacked so often. But Danny- Danny had disappeared with the rest of the crowd, running from the glowing green eyes of the- whatever that thing was.

The blob made of food shadowed over the remaining students, including myself and Tucker. I ran over to Tucker who was still staring in a paralyzed shock, and took ahold of his sleeved wrist.

I pulled and tugged, suggesting that we should leave.

But Tucker seemed scared and wouldn't budge. Not surprising.

"Tucker, Come on! We have to get out of here! We have to go find Danny!"

I don't know why I wanted to go find Danny so badly, why I wanted to make sure he was alright. I should've been more worried about getting myself- and Tucker- the hell out of there.

I didn't want my last sight to be a big lump of disgusting meat. Maybe Tucker did, but not me.

My boots hit the floor with a loud noise with every heavy step I took, trying to pull the shaking but frozen Tucker out of the already abandoned cafeteria.

By now, the blob-thing had grown arms and hands, grabbing me, and pulling me into the air.

That was when Tucker finally came out of shock and stumbled out of the room, running as fast as his small legs could take him.

Great. Now he had to leave me here to be killed by the compressed lunches.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling, kicking my feet, and twisting my torso, but it was no use.

I, an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, murdered by meat. How lovely.

I would have trembled myself, if it weren't for the tight grip the thing had on me.

Honestly, I was scared. Scared out of my mind. And I didn't like it.

"Put her down!"

Danny Phantom flew into the tall cafeteria and gave the meat monster a glare that said he was determined.

At least he came to my rescue, even though I wasn't a fan of needing rescue at all.

Phantom glanced over to me, his face changing to worry and sorrow, but quickly returned to the determined look as his eyes returned to the thing that was holding me captive.

My mouth stayed shut and my eyes remained wide open, watching as Phantom threw blasts of green something at the meat monster-ghost thing.

I still have no idea what to call it.

The thing was able to avoid the first few blasts, but the last two hit it in the chest, definitely weakening it. Phantom then managed to evade its attack with a simple ghost shield thing.

Hey, like I said, ghosts aren't exactly my thing. I don't know what any of this stuff is called.

Phantom blasted the hand that was holding me, and it let go of the sweaty, meaty grip it had on me.

I began to fall to the ground from the very high hand and I screamed. Not that it matters, but it wasn't a very ear-piercing scream like Paulina's, and for that, I was grateful. Goths don't scream like that.

The fall must have been like thirty feet.

As I was about to fall to meet the most painful injuries I would probably ever have, or maybe even a coma, I thought of Danny, for some reason. I thought of how much I wanted this to be over and to have him comfort me.

At only five feet off of the ground, about to suffer the pain of falling onto the concrete floor, Phantom flew down and caught me. He placed me on my feet and looked me in the eye like he really cared for my safety, almost as if he was a good friend.

The moment he had touched me, I felt some sort of connection. Something familiar, almost as if I knew him personally.

I didn't dare say a word, even though my mouth was open slightly in shock.

I still felt scared, and I still didn't like it.

"Get out of here, now" he said sternly, but with care and compassion.

Phantom looked at me with concern, with a certain facial expression I had seen before.

I knew that look. I just couldn't remember where from.

Still shocked at the recent events, I just nodded simply, and ran out of the school cafeteria, my boots clashing with the floor on my every step.

Before I had left through the doors, I turned back around. I saw Danny Phantom blasting at and evading the blob, just as a green-skinned ghost in a lunch-lady outfit entered the room laughing with an evil tone.

My instincts told me to run away, and I almost ignored them.

I wanted to see what would happen to him, Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who saved me from that thing.

I continued to speed my way out of there, leaving the cafeteria and running down the deserted halls to join the other students.

He saved me.

But it wasn't that big of a deal.

I'm not going to be like that girl who falls for the hero who saved her when she wasn't in that much danger.

I would've been fine.

Right?

...

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**About the timing, I'm sorry if I messed it up in chapter 1, but this is supposed to be happening at about the beginning of season 2, roughly. And it's not like there hasn't been close encounters where Sam and Tucker almost discovered Danny's secret, but they were just never really curious about it. Until now. And Sam and Danny have had a few romantic moments similar to the ones in season one, minus Sam knowing or really getting curious about Danny Phantom.**

**Unsaid**

**Chapter 2**

"Sam, you okay?"

Danny walked up to me out of practically nowhere, as Tucker was standing right beside me.

Tucker _kind of _apologized about ditching me when, you know, I was being held captive and needed help.

"Yeah, Danny, I'm fine. You ran away pretty quickly though." I looked at him with a small smile, suggesting that I knew he had an obvious fear of ghosts. Danny's concerned expression immediately turned to one of panic and nervousness and his hand found its way to the back of his neck.

"Uh... Yeah... About that... I just..." Danny had forced a smile, as he avoided looking at me or Tucker.

"Danny, it's fine. I know." I reassured him with a slight smile, and he only became more panicked.

"You- You do? What? Know What? What are you talking about? What is there to know?" Danny's eyes were wide and he couldn't help but tremble a bit. Why was he so afraid of people knowing about his phobia of ghosts? It's not a big deal.

"About your fear of ghosts?" He stopped shaking and relaxed a bit. "It's pretty obvious." Danny sighed in relief.

And then I was confused. What's going on with him?

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?

It is Danny's secret, and if he doesn't want anyone to know, even though it is obvious, I'll try not to say anything about it.

"Oh... Yeah... My fear of ghosts..." Danny started breathing weirdly and let out a forced laugh. "Of course..."

Mr. Lancer suddenly burst into the hall in which everyone was. "Is everyone alright? No one is hurt?" Students mumbled and nodded, as Mr. Lancer nervously walked past everyone. I looked back to Danny as he had finally calmed down. My face showed him my slight confusion with his odd behavior, and he shot me a quick, awkward smile.

"Alright then, off to class!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, with a small smile, as if classes were such a wondrous thing.

Danny looked desperate to be rid of the conversation we were having and began to pace quickly away from me and Tucker.

Okay then...

* * *

At the end of the long day, when the bell had rung, Paulina whipped her long hair as she stood up.

Danny stared at her, like he always does. A smile was glued to his face and his consciousness was very distant.

I don't know why, honestly, but at that particular moment, I wondered why he didn't look at me like that. I wanted Danny to look at me like that.

Why... Why would I even think something like that? That was so incredibly stupid of me. Almost as stupid as Danny falling for- Paulina.

I hate her.

"Sam? Hello?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tucker had noticed that I was glaring in the same direction that Danny was staring. I turned to Tucker. Annoyance was as clearly written on my face as the heart that Paulina writes above the "i" in her name. "What?"

"You were kind of spacing out" Tucker lifted an eyebrow as if to question what he already knew. That I hated Paulina.

My glare was transferred to Danny. "And he isn't?" I asked, picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. On the way out, I pushed my way past Paulina.

"Watch it, Goth Girl" Paulina's eyes narrowed at me, and I wanted to push her away even harder. I groaned out of frustration, glaring at her again. I trudged through the doorway, expressing my anger through my footsteps.

As I left I heard Danny say something to Tucker.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Oh, she's jealous. She really likes you."

Oh My. God. I can not even begin to explain how much I hated Tucker right then. I almost marched back into the room and punched him for telling Danny something that stupid.

I managed my through the crowd of people to the girls' bathroom, pushing and shoving like I really didn't care if knocked down the principal. I entered the dimly lit public school restroom, and it was completely deserted and quiet, unlike the halls. I rushed to the sinks, and stared at myself in the mirror. I was still angry, but felt like being all alone, felt like putting on the loudest metal music ever heard, felt like hitting so many people.

What was wrong with me? Why did I have to get attacked by some freak food ghost? Why did Danny like Paulina? Why would Tucker say that? Why did I care so much? Why couldn't this day just end?

Millions of questions burst into my head like fire blazing on flammable chemicals.

I turned around, and kicked the door of one of the stalls out of exasperation.

I stormed out of the girls' bathroom and spotted Danny and Tucker, but felt like avoiding them. Was it so wrong of me to want to forget all the events of this gruesome day?

Danny and Tucker noticed me and walked up to me fairly fast, not giving me enough time to hide in the sea of students or run away or something. Danny's facial expression was slightly concerned and Tucker's face was... well he didn't seem to care that he had said something so- so- ridiculous to Danny, embarrassing me. What an amazing friend he was.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny soft eyes looked at me and I almost retreated my cold shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

I wasn't necessarily mad at them, well maybe a bit at Tucker, but I just wanted to be left alone at this point. My day can't get much more annoying than getting attacked by meat, then dropped, then saved, then ignored, then embarrassed.

Simple, quiet, peaceful, alone time is what I need. Even though I hated to push Danny away like this, when he was one of the few that cared about me.

"Are you sure, because you look angry" Tucker asked.

"Fine, yes I'm angry. Today hasn't exactly been the best, if you hadn't noticed. Today I was being held captive by meat. Now I would like to go home, forget today, and be alone." I said, and looked them both in the eyes, then storming off once again.

* * *

After that, I went to the park, instead of home. I don't know, maybe nature would do me just as good as my room.

I put on my headphones, and started playing metal music that could maybe crack an ear drum. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the tree I was sitting up against.

I sat there like that for a little while longer until the unwanted happened of course.

I heard a loud noise through my music, and opened my eyes to see an explosion of some sort. And three green things, which were obviously ghosts.

Oh please not another ghost attack.

Why can't this day already be over with?

I am getting so sick of ghosts.

**Please tell me if this gets cliché or stupid at any point so I can fix it. Hope you liked it! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
